this is just a supermarketright?
by xavita
Summary: que pasa cuando un supermercado se apodera de tu mente?...Y si se quiere apoderar del mundo entero? podran un rubio chibi y un apuesto coronel salvarnos de...ese ridiculo plan? ahora que estas en contra de tu hermano?RoyxEd en los ultimos chapis...y denu


Bueno bueno…aquí vuelvo -.- luego de haber estado fuera por…un año?

Ya no se…

Y ahora, aunque tengo claro que esto es una bazofia xD, lo voy a subir

Roy:…si es una bazofia….por que la subes?...

Autora: porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y porque se me da la gana

(la autora sonríe estúpidamente)

Roy: …bueno…no era lo que me esperaba pero…me da igual…

(Roy se va a limpiar las ventanas de su oficina…su papeleo sigue en su escritorio)

**Disclaimer: Ni la serie de FMA ni sus personajes me pertenece...seria puro Roy x Ed si lo tuviera…ni tampoco me pertenece el listado de supermercados Wallmart….** OO tengo mucho que conquistar aún…

No hay spoilers ni nada así que no se que más poner…o sea que ahora me voy a escribir el chap…OK?...wenu wenu

AAA si…esto es shonen-ai…para los que no saben…chico x chico, muy poco, pero hay….

Ya ahora si…O bueno…

**_Al desayuno…. _** (N/A: que original… ¬¬)

"Ed…tengo hambre"

"Awww…yo también pero no tenemos comida"

Los dos hermanitos Elric estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor que tenía su casa, vaya a saber quien de donde la sacaron…

"Y si vamos a Wallmart?-preguntó Al- de seguro ahí encontramos todo lo que necesitamos" Al puso carita de emoción :3

"mmmm…me da flojera"…Pero el mayor de los Elric fue interrumpido por el inconfundible sonido de su estomago..

"OK, no se hable más y vamos…me acaban de demostrar que el hambre puede más que la pereza…

"¡Siiii! Vamos a Wallmart" fritó al saltando, cosa que por ser una armadura de no se cuantitos kilos, hizo que la casa retumbara entera…

o

Los homúnculos estaban por alguna razón apiñados en la ventana de la casa, grabando un video para el programa la persona más pequeña que conozcas cuando gula trató de comerse a pereza, con la justificación de que el era mejor…xD

o

Salieron de la casa, y luego de haber caminado unos metros, _casualmente_ apareció un Wallmart 2 casas más lejos que la suya propia… (N/A: sigo sin descubrir de donde la sacaron -.-)

"mmm…" Ed se quedó pensativo mirando la entrada de Wallmart…

"Nii san, que te pasa?" Al lo miraba con un signo de interrogación en la cara…

"Es queeee…suspiró no tenemos dinero"…

"EEE…bueno…Wallmart dice que entremos de todas formas…"

"Bueno..." Ed comenzó a caminar y paró en seco de nuevo…

"Al?"

"Siiii?"

"Acabas de decir Wallmart _dice_? O escuché mal?"

A sudó gotita y entró corriendo al supermercado

"Al, espera!" suspiro…"bueno…que va" y entró también.

Se encontraron adentro y cogieron un carrito.

"Bueno Al, que dice la lista?"

"Emmm…no tenemos lis…" Apareció un extraño papelito en su mano.

-OK- pensó Ed- Eso es raro…

"Dice:

Leche… ¡LECHE! Se escuchó el grito de Ed como música de fondo

"Sip-dijo al- los gatos toman leche"

"Al…de que hablas?"

"O sea…ejem…bueno….yo…YO necesito leche…y sobre todo TU…"

"mmm bueno…continua"…- Hey…Wait…no dijo Yo…o sea El…pero si las armaduras no toman leche….w.w me da flojera pensar….

o

Pereza trata de ahogar a Gula, pero no le funciona porque el obeso se traga toda el agua…

o

"como iba diciendo…

Leche

Cereal

Arena para gatos

Pan

Comida cat.-chow

Chocolate

Juguetes ruidosos y de lana

Galletas

Jugo

Bebida

Pocky

Pop-corn

Helado

… "

Y así siguió la lista

"OK…busquemos la leche…"

"Asco --…es un pasillo lleno de leche…"

"Bueno…Yo voy…"

Luego de media hora, el carrito tenía lo que decía la kilométrica lista de porquería…pero no era que el carrito estuviera lleno…estaba colapsado de cualquier basura que los hermanos se habían encontrado en el recorrido.

Al hasta trató de meter a un vendedor… .

**En el pasillo del cereal…**

"Nii san! Ven y mira esto…!"

El mayor se acerco hacia donde estaba su hermano, y vio una caja de cereal llamado…

"¡GROWING EDDIES!...Al, esto es una broma?..."

"No, para nada…lee la parte de atrás…"

En el reverso de la caja salía la cara de un doctor, medio idiota al juicio de Ed,

Y también salía que si le echabas leche a los cereales, estos crecía….Y casualmente el cereal tenia formitas muy parecidas a Ed.

"Al, ya estamos listos…¡Que diablos"…AL, ya no caben más cosas

Al se había obsesionado y trataba de meter todavía al vendedor al carrito.

"Al… deja eso…"

**Luego…en la caja registradora**

"Son 147 dólares señor…"

La cajera sonreía, mientras a Ed se le había caído la mandíbula.

De donde coños iba a sacar ese dinero.

Pero de nuevo _casualmente_ (N/A: me estoy cansando de esa palabra, pero Wallmart mee hace decirla… TT ayuda…), al ingresar a la tienda, de 0 pesos, pasaron a 20 y de ahí a 40, y así conforme su compra aumentaba.

Ed metió su mano al bolsillo y ahí estaban los 147 dólares.

"Aquí tiene"

la cajera cogió el dinero y lo metió a la caja registradora.

"Gracias por su compra, tome su boleta, y no se olvide de volver, Wallmart lo espera" sonrió tontamente y los dejó pasar.

Ed y Al salieron del hipermercado y llegaron a casa…Como eran tanta bolsas, se tuvieron que llevar un carro hacia la casa para poder llevar todo.

Cuando dejaron todas las bolsas ordenadas, se sentaron en la mesa y se sirvieron growing eddies.

Al tomó el jarro de leche y se sirvió sobre el cereal.

"Woa! O.O de verdad crecen con la leche, Ed….deberías probar".

"No, eso es leche"

Se metió el cereal a la boca…

"Waj, esto sabe a comida para perros…que va!", y siguió comiendo del asquerosito cereal.

**En la noche…**

"Al?"

"Mm?"

"Eres una armadura, no puedes tener hambre…"

"Si lo sé nii san, pero me gusta ir a Wallmart…oyasumi nasai"

"Oyasumi Al"

La casa de los hermanos era pequeña, tenía la cocina-comedor, living, un baño, una pieza y un comedor, así que, en la pieza, había una cama king, que compartían Ed y Al.

**A mitad de la noche…**

" Que onda!", Ed se despertó y miró a su derecha.

Entre medio de el y al había un hombre durmiendo.

"Al…"dijo despertando a su hermano

"Si?"

"Te trajiste al vendedor de Wallmart?"

"No"

"Entonces porque esta aquí!"

El hombrecillo con una chapita que decía Martin, se asustó y se metió al interior de la armadura.

"Ooo vamos nii san, era juguete de homúnculo, no podía dejar que lo destrozaran pedacito a pedacito cruelmente…además, mira su carita"

"O dios, Al"

"por favor-lloró este-déjame quedármelo, y te juro que lo alimentaré, lo bañaré, lo paseare…te lo resumo…lo voy a cuidar"

"Al" Ed miró serio

"Porfavooooooor, lo juro, lo juro, lo juro"

No podía negarse a la cara de su hermano…

"OK, pero cuídalo, o lo devolvemos a la tienda y dicho esto volvió a dormirse…


End file.
